novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward/Undertale Unofficial Fighting Game
"True Warriors Know no Time Restraint" Edward 'is a playable character in the Undertale Unofficial Fighting Game, he is considered a power user, using his sword as well as a few zoning techniques in battle, he is considered a Scrapper Biography Going Back in time to save his father from dying at the hands of a heart disease, he stays in this timeline so that he may protect the family he never truly had. Appearance Edward stands about the same height as Blackjack, having the same blonde hair and gray eyes as his father, he however doesn't have the same scars as his father but does seem to have similar blackish gray stubble on his face. Without any gear he wears a blue denim jacket with a black stripe going across his back, a white tank top with a golden stripe going across his chest, a pair of gray slacks, gold colored boots with two black markings on them, he also has a gold scabbard strapped across his back, a longsword with a maroon handle protruding from it. Story Mode Power & Abilities * '''Blood Ball: '''Edward collects a bit of his blood in his hand, making a small ball, shooting it forward at the opponent, exploding on impact. * '''Blood Tentacle: '''Edward shoots a tentacle made of pure blood from his back and at the opponent, lodging into their chest and pulling them over to him to where he will kick the opponent away ** if the enhance button is pressed during the pull, the attack will stop the opponent mid pull allowing to set up for combos * '''Red Dash: '''Edward rushes at the opponent with knives drawn, leaving a trail of blood behind, if the opponent is hit they will be knocked over ** if the enhance button is pressed when the enemy is knocked over, Edward will summon a blood tentacle under their feet and slam them into the ground. * '''Blood Drop: '''Blood surrounds Edward and he disappears, reappearing above the opponent and slamming his foot into their head ** if the enhance button is pressed when the enemy is hit the first time, he will then teleport again and attack them from behind * '''Kunai: '''Edward throws a kunai at the opponent's feet, causing a small explosion that launches the opponent into the air to allow for combos ** if the enhance button is pressed when the move is started he will throw out three explosive kunai, sending an opponent flying (''Can be Delayed) * '''Sword Parry: '''Edward places his sword across his palm and if the opponent attacks them, he will stab the opponent's stomach and then kicking them in the chest and off the sword. ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is stabbed, he wil then stab the opponent in the chest and flip kick them away * '''Flame Wheel: '''Edward places flames around his hands and spins them quickly before shooting a high energy fire blast at the opponent. * '''Portal Madness: '''Edward opens a portal behind him and behind the opponent and places his hand through the portal and grabbing the opponent, pulling them through the portal and stomping on their chest. Gear Moves * '''Blood Stomp: * Red Slice: * Up Blood Tentacle: * Blood Slammer: Ending Interactions Qoutes Gear Trivia